As I Open My Eyes
by Viner16
Summary: Surviving the game of Mutual Killing was only the first step. Now, they must deal with the aftermath. Set after the end of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, needless to say spoilers for SDR2 and the entire series.
1. A Second Chance

_Welcome to another story! _

_I hope to provide my views on the aftermaths of SDR2, while attempting a serious story about the cast. Characters may seem OOC, which I apologize for. This will be a three part story that already has a clear beginning and end planned out, so it should conclude quickly. _

_This started out as a bet and a side project to Everyday Life at Hope's Peak when I was having writer's block, and has since expanded. Hopefully this story is still enjoyable!_

_~Vineron~_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Second Chance**

* * *

Yasuhiro Hagakure coughed as he opened his eyes. Wiping his mouth, he stared at the blood on his hand. He was resting against a wall, stomach bleeding out. He had already given up trying to stop the bleeding, his blood pouring out from his body like a dam that burst. He glanced at the knife used to stab him, his own blood glistening over the blade. The ceiling was crumbling, explosives bringing it down. Chunks of it fell around Hagakure, but his mind was filled with only a single thought. He had been left here to die. The thought echoed in his head constantly. He had been left here to die. He had been left here to die. _He had been left here to die._

It wasn't supposed to end this way. Everything was supposed to be alright after the Future Foundation came. They had survived the mutual killing games, and now they would return the world to its former ways. He and his friends, they had been given a second chance. For their friends that had died.

So... So why was this happening to him?

* * *

Sonia Nevermind gasped. As she opened her eyes, a glaring green light filled her field of vision. She weakly covered her eyes, trying to block out the light. A hissing noise could be heard, like steam being released. Then the lid of her capsule popped open, natural white light enveloping her.

Shaking, she got up. Her thoughts were a swirl of confusion, a disoriented mess. Where was she? What had happened? Her head ached, as if someone had drilled into it. Similar hissing noises could be heard around her, but she was too out of it to care. She rubbed her forehead, trying to remember how she had got here.

_There was a school...? No... An island... _Sonia's eyes went wild, trying to sort the stream of memories in her head. She was on an island? That didn't match up with her memories of a school... _Wh-what's going on?_

"They're already awake!" She heard a voice shout, then running steps. She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, slowly helping her up. She steadily got up, eyes adjusting to the light. Sonia blinked, looking at the face of Makoto Naegi.

"... Naegi?" she whispered, voice hoarse. Her throat was parched, as if she had really been on a tropical island. She felt light headed, and the world seemed to spin in front of her.

"It's alright. It's over." he said, smiling. Then Sonia passed out.

* * *

"How are they?" Byakuya Togami curtly asked. He walked up to the ship's deck, the standing figure of Hajime Hinata still visible at the dock they had just departed from.

"Well, they are alive." replied Naegi.

Togami narrowed his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Naegi didn't say anything, looking away.

"Naegi. Answers."

"From what Alter Ego has found out, it seems their memories of the VR weren't completely eradicated. However, it didn't override their previous memories as well. They're confused and disoriented from the two sets of memories in their minds."

Togami furrowed his brow. "That's no good."

"What do you mean?" Naegi turned to face him. "Did something happen?"

"Funny you should mention it." snorted Togami. "It was your own foolish plan that got us in our current situation."

"Isn't the situation over? The kids are safe!"

"It's far from over." Togami looked Naegi in the eyes. "The Future Foundation is coming, and they aren't pleased."

"That fast?" Naegi said, incredulous.

"I'm sure they were already suspicious when you gave in so quickly to their demands of handing over the remnants of despair. And now they know _exactly_ where we are. If they get their way, the students you worked so hard to save will die on that island."

"We have to convi-"

"Convince the Future Foundation? How do you plan on doing that?" Togami sighed. "We already tried our best. It's over."

"No. We're not done yet." Naegi stormed off.

"Where are you going?" shouted Togami.

"I'm turning this ship around right now! We're going back."

* * *

Kuzuryuu stared at his reflection in the mirror. An eye patch covered his missing eye, a mirror image of the one he had received on the island. Except here, he had taken his eye out of his own choice. He grimaced, a sharp pain running through his head. Whenever he tried to differentiate the simulation from reality, it was like the conflicting memories were colliding in his mind. He held the side of his head, waiting for the pain to subside.

He put his back against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. Everything that had happened, it was finally catching up to him, taking its toll on his body. _Everything that I've done... I can't change it. I can't change the past. _He looked up and noticed the ceiling lights at the edge of his vision, out of sight from his good eye. He touched his eye patch, hands shaking.

"_Nnraaaagh!_" Kuzuryuu suddenly screamed, slamming the wall with his fist. However, his anger was short lived, and soon tears started hitting the floor. After a couple minutes passed, Kuzuryuu wiped his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

He remembered the hope he had felt in the simulation, the fleeting hope that was now rapidly disappearing. It was one thing to be told of the terrible actions that he had done by the AI of a dead girl. It was another to see them for himself, to vividly remember what he had done. And worst of all...

"Peko." he whispered, voice raw with emotion. Along with the rest of their classmates that had 'died' in the simulation, they were now stuck in a coma, not really dead, not really alive. How ironic that the moment he had accepted her death, thought he was ready to move on, he was told they were still 'alive'. _Who knows when they'll wake up, if ever. There's no way of knowing, and all I can do is wait... _

"... Fuck this." Kuzuryuu got up, briskly walking out of his room.

* * *

Naegi reached the dock, seeing another ship was already docked there. _This isn't good... _Picking up his pace, Naegi ran.

Togami and Kirigiri followed suit, running after him. "Naegi!" shouted Kirigiri. "Calm down! Look!"

Naegi skidded to a halt, noticing a large group of people waiting for him on the island. _I'm too late_, he realized. The group stood shoulder to shoulder, wearing the same type of black suit that Naegi and his friends wore in addition to their sunglasses. Standing in front of them was a group of four.

He immediately recognized Hagakure, Asahina andFukawa. _Future Foundation brought them here as well? _But the 4th person, he had never seen before.

The man, likely 22 to 24 years old, had neat blonde hair that was combed to the side. Wearing a particularly fancy black suit, the way he presented himself gave off the same feeling as Togami, as if he was superior to everyone around him. As he took off his sunglasses Naegi noticed the pure white gloves he appeared to wear. Without his sunglasses, his crimson eyes seemed to pierce through Naegi as the man stared at the three of them, unwavering and not blinking once.

Then he spoke.

"I am a representative from the Future Foundation. Don't worry, now that I'm here everything will be fine. Despair will be taken care of." he said, flashing a smile that chilled Naegi down to his core.

He took one last cursory glance at the three of them. Then the kindness in his voice disappeared. "Now show me where you're hiding them."


	2. Our Inner Demons

_This chapter will contain a passage from Everyday Life at Hope's Peak Chapter 10, due to this being a continuation of that story after the despair has happened. It also adds on to the scene and what happens afterwards, so if you don't feel like reading it make sure you don't skip too far ahead!_

_I've been having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you're having just as much fun reading it ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Our Inner Demons**

* * *

Sonia sat down beside Souda, eating in silence. Souda glanced at her, and then at Alex, the representative from the Future Foundation that had come to watch over them. He waved at them, then sat down at a table opposite of theirs, oblivious to the mood. Souda frowned, remembering their first meeting with the man.

It wasn't pleasant.

* * *

"Hello, you may call me Alex. I am a representative from the Future Foundation, here to... observe you from an outsider's perspective." he said, looking at Naegi. "Please, don't act differently around me." He flashed a smile at them. "It may affect the length of your lives."

_What was up with this guy? _Souda thought, grimacing. Owari obviously thought the same thing, not even trying to hide the disdain on her face. Sonia fidgeted nervously, while Kuzuryuu looked away. The only one to remain emotionless was Hinata, staring blankly ahead. Hinata's eyes darted towards him, and Souda quickly looked away.

He hadn't been able to have a proper conversation with Hinata since their awakenings. From what he and the others could tell, Hinata had partially reverted back to his old self, but traits of Kamakura still lingered, his alter ego created by Hope's Peak itself. Truth be told, Souda was... he was scared of him. _Which is damn stupid, considering what I did. _

"What's this?" barked Kuzuryuu, staring daggers at Alex. "We get out of one disaster to face another? Fucking great."

"Calm down Kuzuryuu." Naegi said. "You're going to be fine. The Future Foundation just isn't sold on your reformations, so they want to make sure that you guys aren't... you know, despair."

"Yeah dude, nothing serious." chuckled Hagakure, though there seemed to some unease in his voice.

"If we judge that you indeed are no longer Ultimate Despair or don't have any lingering attachments towards them, you will be free to do as you please." Alex explained. "However, if we find any of you indulging in old... habits, it will unfortunately be the end for all of you. Have I made myself clear?" Alex looked at them. "Good. I hope you all have a pleasant day." With that, he swiftly left them to think over the bomb he had just dropped over them.

"... _What the fuck?_" Kuzuryuu grunted the moment Alex was out of the room. "_What the fucking fuck is this bullshit?_"

"Is he... serious? About killing us?" Sonia asked.

"No way, he's just messing with us, right?" Souda forced a laugh. "Right Naegi? I mean, you guys promised! That you would protect us!"

Naegi stared at his feet, unable to look at him. "... We did."

"But there's nothing we can do about the Future Foundation. Like you've already learned inside the simulation, their original plan was to kill you all." Togami stepped forward, speaking. "You should all be grateful you're still breathing right now."

"Anyways, as long as you truly have reformed, this shouldn't be anything difficult." stated Kirigiri matter-of-factly. "And why shouldn't we kill you all if you're still despair?" she glared at Souda. "You've been forgiven, but don't think anyone will ever forget what you did."

Souda gulped. _Ah, now that I think about it, I did develop all the execution machines used to kill her... kill her friends. _"... Sorry. We'll uh, be on our best behaviour." Souda mumbled.

Kirigiri stared into his eyes, then as if satisfied with what she saw, turned around and left. "Good."

* * *

So here they were after the warning, mutely eating breakfast as Alex watched over them. Other Future Foundation grunts were positioned around the building, watching their every step. Souda grumbled, thinking how his excitement of sitting beside Sonia was dampened by all the watchful eyes around them.

Suddenly, Alex got up from his seat. Souda watched as he walked over to their table, sitting down. "Good morning. Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Souda, correct?"

"Yeah," grumbled Souda. "Is there something to talk about?"

"In fact, there is." smiled Alex. "I was just wondering what you plan on doing if you're ever allowed off this island. Or what you plan to do on this island, if you choose to stay here. How about you first, princess?" he finished, motioning towards Sonia.

Sonia turned her head in surprise. "What... what I want to do?" She thought in silence for a moment. "Well, I guess a visit back to my homela-"

"Novoselic? Would they even want you back? Is there even anything to go back to?" Alex said nonchalantly. Sonia said nothing, staring at her meal. "I mean, you were the one who brought the country down on its knees. You sent its rulers to their death, your own parents, then left the entire country to be eaten up by anarchy. You destroyed your own country, Sonia Nevermind. Led its people to their death, like sheep lined up for slaughter." A grunt walked up and handed Alex a drink. "You think they'll let you come back and rule them again?"

"Hey! Maybe they would!" shouted Souda, his temper flaring. _I'm not going to let this dick mouth off Sonia like that...!_

"And what do you ever plan on doing? It's not like you can get a job, or help out in the restoration of the world. A world you helped destroy." With each word Alex spoke, Souda felt like he was being socked in the stomach. "I mean, regardless of your talent, will anyone ever trust you after what you've done? How many people have you killed now? Hundreds? Thousands? When's the next time you're going to snap?" He stirred his drink. His face showed no signs of accusation or anger, as if he was just reading the news on a Sunday morning.

"Then maybe we'll just stay on this island!" Souda retorted.

"Would that not be the exact same results you would've achieved had you stayed in the simulation? A life confined to this island?" Alex asked. "I'm glad you escaped one island to voluntarily restrict yourself on another. Well, I can't say that. Naegi and the others would've been trapped in the simulation had you not forced the shutdown." He stirred his drink, watching it. "All I'm saying is that you all used to be students at Hope's Peak, representing the countries hopes and dreams. If you've already snapped once and turned to despair, how long until you snap again? Should we just wait until you undo all our progress on restoring the world?"

Alex downed his drink in one gulp, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks for the conversation." He smiled. "I hope we can talk again."

He got up, walking away. At first, there was only silence. Then the silence was broken through the muffled sobs of Sonia, crying for an innocence that was long lost.

* * *

"You really think they're... better?" Asahina asked Naegi. The two were standing on the beach, looking at the facility that housed everyone else.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be taking this chance." assured Naegi. "Don't you trust me?"

"... I do." she said with a slight hesitation. Naegi watched her, confused.

"Anyways, what are the three of you doing here?"

Asahina looked up, startled by the sudden question. "Well, when Future Foundation caught wind of your plans and pinpointed the location of this island, we were being interrogated about you. Guess they wanted to save time and brought us along the ship here while they asked us questions." Asahina suddenly snickered. "I bet Fukawa doesn't have any problems with being here, though."

Naegi blushed. "Togami's not one to fool around, especially at a time like this. Plus, he's said there was no way that he would even spit on the same ground she stood on."

"You think so? If you insist." A mischievous smile decorated her face, but it quickly faded. She stepped forward, walking back to the facility. "It was nice catching up, Naegi. I just hope you're doing the right thing. We all lost friends to the Ultimate Despair."

Naegi watched her retreating figure, then turned back to look at the ocean. "I know." he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Alex, how does it look so far? It's been a week. We are eagerly awaiting your assessment. The faster this situation is resolved, the better."

Alex lay back on the lawn chair he was sitting in, watching the ocean waves crash onto the beach. In his hand he held a cell phone connected via a private line, since the destruction of mainstream society. "Depends on how you look at things. From what I can see, the kids aren't showing any traces of their previous selves."

The voice emanating from the phone hardened. "You aren't suggesting we leave them alone, are you? Reminder: They. Are. Ultimate. Despair."

"There's nothing I can do about it if they truly reformed. Trust me; I'm the last one who wants to see them walk free. You know that, don't you?" snapped Alex, hand in his pocket. He pulled out a necklace, holding it up as he stared at it. A necklace given to him by someone long dead, yet the gap in his heart had never truly healed. He examined it silently, then put it back in his pocket. "... They've earned their freedom."

"Is that your final judgement?"

"It is." Alex said grimly. "However, that's not to say the same about the other kids."

"You mean the comatose ones?"

"Yes. It'd be easier to just eliminate them right now. The others seem to be under the impression that they won't wake up. If only they bothered to actually check the ins and outs of the technology they 'borrowed' from us." he smiled. "I see no need to wait for them to wake up before testing them, do you follow?"

"... Is that why you brought the...?"

"Yes. I plan on using it right after this, in fact. I believe there are no objections to this course of action?" Alex could hear some murmuring in the background, and then the voice spoke again.

"There are no objections. Do what you must for a brighter future." The line went dead.

Alex pocketed his phone. He got up from his chair, looking back at the facility. _The remnants of despair are all there. In that one building..._ He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

_What goes around, comes around. And now it's your turn._

* * *

Souda entered the room. He watched the pulsing green pods arranged in a circle, taking up the entirety of the room. Walking by them slowly, he looked into the faces of his comatose friends. _Things had been so simple back then._

He stopped. He looked at the still body of Gundam Tanaka, the only sign of life being the steady rise and fall of his chest. He grimaced, Tanaka's current appearance being another reminder of what they all did in the past. While his deformities weren't visible on the outside, Souda knew they were there. They had all done rash things when Junko's death was broadcast.

"Hey. It's been awhile." Souda said, talking as if Tanaka could hear him. _For all I know, maybe he can._ "It's been a week since the five of us has woken up. You know, Hinata, Kuzuryuu, Owari, Me and... Sonia. Our memories are still a bit jumbled... but we know that you're not really dead. That was a game world. Or something, I don't know!" Souda slammed the pod.

"... Sometimes at night, I can't figure out what was reality and what was that virtual world. Or perhaps I just don't want to accept what I did." Souda stuffed his hands back in his pocket, looking for a reaction out of Tanaka. Seeing none, he scowled.

"... We've adjusted well. As well as we can, considering. But I know we're anything but fine. We're still hurting from losing you guys. All of you." He looked away. "So wake up you son of a bitch. You just gonna leave Sonia here? She's heartbroken over you, and there's nothing I can do about it." Souda scratched his head. "It's you she cares about it, it's you she loves, and I can't stand seeing her so upset after all we've been through. Wake up Tanaka. Wake up and comfort her like you always did. I guess that's what I came here to say..." Souda took off his weathered beanie, holding it over his chest.

"So don't you dare keep sleeping."

Souda turned away from Tanaka's still body, prepared to leave, but to his surprise he found Sonia right behind him.

"Sonia?" he said, startled. _Did she hear all that? _"Is something the matter?"

"Ah! Nothing!" replied Sonia. "However, we have all been called to the front of the facility. I thought I would go get you, but I couldn't find you anywhere until I came here..."

"Sorry. I was just... reminiscing. Let's go." Souda put on his beanie cap, trying to walk out, but Sonia stopped him. "Sonia?"

"... I'm sorry." she said, hardly louder than a whisper. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Souda looked away, then walked past her. "We can't change the past." _Despair, huh? No matter how I wish such things hadn't happened, they did. And no matter how I try, sometimes I find myself... thinking back... of how I used to be. The machinery, the screams, the killings. I'm horrified by it, yet part of me wants to revel in it. Take pride in my accomplishments, in the execution machines I made. _

_Guess we can't escape our inner demons._

* * *

"What are we meeting here for?" Owari asked.

"Let me explain." Alex said, stepping forward. "I take it that everyone is here now?"

Hinata nodded. "We're all present. Now speak." He spoke in a cold tone, as if for a moment he was Izuru Kamakura again. Alex raised his eyebrows, but said nothing of it.

"While your behaviour on this island seems to show that you all have been... rehabilitated, we're still unsure. Seeing that, we would like to see how you mingle in the real world. Specifically, how you face the accusations and deal with the guilt that you destroyed this world." He looked up, wanting to see their reactions. When all that greeted him was blank faces, he gave a little sigh of disappointment and continued.

"So, if you would all mind boarding this ship. We're heading back."

"What? What about the comatose kids?" shouted Kuzuryuu, temper rising. "We said we would stay here until they woke up!"

At a moment, Alex's grunts all pulled out their revolvers and pointed them at Kuzuryuu and co. Alex grinned. "You come with me right now for a few weeks, or you all die right now. Your choice."

"...Tch." was all Kuzuryuu had to say. Grudgingly, they all boarded the ship.

"Don't worry, this is the last test. After this, you're all free to do as you please." said Alex. "You don't have to worry about the comatose kids as well, I've made arrangements with Naegi. Hagakure and I will remain to make sure everything goes well, as long as the rest of my men."

"If that's so..." Sonia nervously gripped her arms. "I guess a few weeks won't be too much in the grand scheme of things..."

"That's the right kind of attitude!" Alex smiled brightly.

Naegi looked at Alex from the ship. His face was impassionate, as if he was judging Alex. "... We'll be going then." His stern face suddenly broke into relief. "I'm glad you've given them a second chance, Alex."

"Hah, I'm a nice guy when you get to know me. Now off you guys go!" Alex shouted as the ship departed. He enthusiastically waved goodbye, waiting until the ship was no longer visible, just a speck on the ocean. Then his smile instantly vanished.

Turning around, he waved one of his men over. The grunt walked up to him, saluting him before stopping.

"Are they all set in the proper positions?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir!" shouted the grunt.

"Good. Let's go to our meeting with Hagakure now." Alex put on his sunglasses. Inspecting the explosives one last time, he started walking towards the facility.

"And be prepared to bring the whole damn building down."


	3. No Happy Ending

_Welcome to the finale of this three part story! I hope you've enjoyed it as much I've enjoyed writing Hagakure dying! I'll leave some of my final thoughts for this at the very end, for now enjoy this chapter for what it's worth!_

_Also, a certain sleeping character will be awakening..._

* * *

**Ch 3 - No Happy Ending**

* * *

Hagakure shifted uncomfortably as the Future Foundation member's filed in. He had never particularly liked being in their presence, what with them always wearing their formal black suits and sunglasses. _I prefer looser clothing, thank you very much._

The blonde man in the front, likely the leader of this little group, took off his sunglasses. "...Hagakure is it?"

Hagakure stuck out his hand. "That's me, Yasuhiro Hagakure! You're Alex, right?"

"Correct." He glanced at the Hagakure's hand. Sighing, he shook hands with Hagakure, gripping tightly.

Then he quickly pulled in Hagakure, not giving him a chance to react.

"Wha-"

**-_Shluck-_**

Alex stabbed Hagakure in the stomach, embedding the blade into his belly. Then he slashed upwards, taking the knife out and leaving a grisly gash on Hagakure's chest.

Alex let Hagakure go, who fell against a nearby wall. Hagakure could only stare at the bloody knife in Alex's hand. Already there was blood seeping out of the wound in his stomach. Alex smirked, throwing the knife to the ground. He leaned downwards until he was eye level with Hagakure, hands on his waist.

"I see the confusion in your eyes. Why did this man just attack me? What had I done wrong? First of all, let me say that this wasn't personal. I'm not controlled by my emotions unlike, ah, certain individuals." Alex went back to standing upright, taking off his blood-splattered gloves. He handed them to one of the men behind him, who offered him a new pair. Hagakure tried to say something, but all he could do was cough out blood. He flattened his hands against his stomach and pushed it, trying to stop the bleeding. _It's hopeless, _he realized, _even if I could stop the bleeding, my chest is slashed open._

Alex put on the new pair of gloves, turning his hands to get a good look at them. "Hmm, not bad. Where was I? Oh yes, we were talking about why you were lying here, bleeding to death." Alex nudged Hagakure with his feet. "Okay, you're still alive. Wouldn't want you dying while I was talking, damn shame it would be!"

Alex placed his foot firmly on Hagakure's forehead, restraining him. "Unfortunately, Future Foundation doesn't have an unlimited supply of resources. Somewhere, decisions have to be made for the betterment of society. You following me?" Alex bent down and rapped his knuckles against Hagakure's forehead, smiling devilishly.

Hagakure snarled in response. He lifted his arm as if to grab Alex, but the moment he made a move one of Alex's grunts instantly shot him in the arm. A mist of blood emerged, and Hagakure weakly clutched his arm. His eyes were a haze of pain as his blood flowed out, his heart pumping the life from his body.

"Naughty boy, don't you know to listen when others are speaking?" Alex said in a mocking tone, as if he was enjoying the entire process. "This is why you were chosen as the expendable one! I mean, sure, we let the surviving remnants of despair go. But you don't think everyone was going to get a free pass, right?"

Unable to speak, Hagakure focused on glaring at Alex. _Expendable one...?_

"No way. Someone has to pay for what they've done. But the higher ups, they're divided between saving the remnants of despair, or killing them all while they have a chance. Yet I know what will happen if we give these..." Alex gestured to the pods. "... monsters another chance. I know what needs to be done, and I will ensure it happens. All I need is a good reason, an excuse to kill them all."

"That's where you come in." he said, looking down on Hagakure. "What a tragedy it would be, if these students had awakened. Even worse is if they had reverted back to their despair state, and while Hagakure was on guard duty, they brutally murdered him. If such a tragedy would occur, as the remaining guard, I would have to make sure they are killed. Do you understand what role you play in this, Hagakure? You're the sacrificial lamb, made to look like they are still despair. Thanks to your imminent death, we will have reason to slay them all. They won't get a second chance, none of them will ever take another breath. I'll make sure of it. Sorry, but for these kids, there is no happy ending for them. They've already _fucked _it up for themselves."

Alex took his foot off of Hagakure, turning around to leave the room. His men stood by his side, following his every step. Waving goodbye, he spoke one last time.

"Goodbye Yasuhiro Hagakure. Thank you for your work. The Future Foundation will remember your 'sacrifice'." Then he brought out a remote, clicking it.

The entire building rocked as Alex and his grunts quickly departed, before explosions shook the entire building to its core. Hagakure's eyes widened in surprise. _They're going to bring... the whole... facility..._

_Down. There's no escape._

* * *

Gundam Tanaka gasped. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was shaking. Weakly pushing the lid to his pod open, he slowly sat up.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't actually shaking. The entire room he was in was shaking. He looked up, the ceiling crumbling and falling downwards, bits crashing down. Panicking, Tanaka tried to get out the pod, get out of this room, but he was still too weak to get out by himself. He collapsed, lying down in the pod.

What was he doing here? What had happened? He remembered... He remembered... He remembered a school... But then it was an island? And he had his hamsters... but they were already dead...

_Which of these jumbled memories are my real ones? _He groaned, clutching his head. But then he remembered. The one consistent part of each of these memories.

Sonia Nevermind.

Her smile, her presence, her charm, everything about her Tanaka had unwittingly fallen for. She had reached out to him when no one else would. She had cared for him when no one else did. And in return, he had loved her like no one else. He tried to cry out her name, but no recognizable noise came out. Then he remembered.

He had cut out his own tongue when Junko was pronounced dead.

He knew this memory had to be true, because he could feel the emptiness in his mouth. He had remembered his thinking behind the moment. He would either die during the process, or be unable to speak ever again. Never able to spin tales or weave fantasies of his world and power to others. He recalled cutting out Junko's tongue, but he couldn't remember where it was now.

He felt revolted that he had cut out his own tongue, but a part of him was also feeling disgust at himself for regretting his decisions. _Everything you did, it was for Lady Junko. Do you regret any of it? _A voice whispered in his head.

_Do I? _Tanaka thought, when a chunk of debris fell on his legs, crushing them immediately. He screamed, a primal noise coming from within him. He already couldn't feel his legs, just a numb sensation. He watched the blood seep into the fabrics inside the pod, painting a portrait of red. He tried to lift the boulder off of his legs, but in his recently awakened state he could hardly budge it. He could only helplessly watch the very essence of his life leave his body.

Tanaka took off his scarf to protect his Dark Gods of Destructions from the falling debris, when he remembered that his Dark Gods had long died. Staring blankly at his empty scarf, he threw it to the side. Numerous emotions welled up, but he squashed them all.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Pebbles and dust rained down on his face, everything collapsing around him. He thought back to the past, his greatest fear.

* * *

A younger Tanaka sat on the swings, away from the other kids. Elementary school had started, and it was a beautiful autumn day. He watched solemnly as the other kids played soccer, desperately wishing he could join. But fate would not allow it. The other kids didn't want him. He was always the outcast, but today Tanaka felt even lonelier than ever. He always hated touching other kids or being touched, but he craved companionship.

_I don't want to be alone. _Tanaka thought. _I want to play with the other kids. I want to have friends._

Tanaka gripped the chain of the swing tighter, fighting back tears. _Why won't they notice me? Why won't they invite me to play with them?_

_Why am I so normal? Why am I so lonely?_

Tanaka had long come to the conclusion that he was a perfectly average and boring kid. All the other kids had something going for them, whether it was smarts, strength or humour. Tanaka had none of those. So he sat there, alone on the swings. He knew that he could just walk up to the kids and ask if he could join them, but he didn't want to be touched. But he didn't want to be lonely either. Conflicted, Tanaka started sniffling.

The bell rung, and soon the other kids ran back to class. Tanaka didn't budge an inch, still sitting on the swings. _I want to stand out. I want to talk to other people. I want friends._

A bird fluttered onto the branches of a nearby tree, chirping. Tanaka watched it, admiring its grace and form. After a moment, the bird flew away, leaving him to his thoughts again. _Don't leave_, he cried internally. He glanced sadly at the shrinking dot that was the bird, as it flew away.

_Don't leave. Please. _He hang his head, dejected. Minutes passed as he stared at the ground.

Suddenly, a chorus of chirping erupted. Bewildered, Tanaka looked up to see the bird had returned with two others. The three birds started chirping, singing a tune almost as if to comfort him. Never seeing birds do that before, Tanaka only continued to watch in astonishment. Then he burst into tears, smiling.

_Maybe I'm not normal. Maybe I'm special. _Tanaka tiptoed closer to the birds, careful not to startle them. It wasn't needed however, as one of the birds flew down and sat on his head. Surprised, Tanaka immediately stood still, trying not to disrupt the bird. "Uuuuuuu..." he sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

"Today, the old me dies!" Tanaka muttered through tears. "I'm going to be different now! I'm not going to be alone! I'm going to stand out! No one will forget my name! I'm going to be... I'm going to be... Gundam Tanaka, Ascendant Ruler of Ice!" he shouted, spooking the birds. They flew away, but this time Tanaka wasn't saddened by their departure.

_I am Gundam Tanaka, Dark Lord! All shall perish before my awesome powers! _Tanaka jumped off the swing, running to his classroom. _I keep to myself not because I'm unwanted, but to protect those who would die instantly at my touch! I am Gundam Tanaka, Dark Lord! _He repeated in his head, over and over. _I am Gundam Tanaka! Dark Lord!_

* * *

Tanaka opened his eyes. But as he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't scared anymore. The past, everything seemed so trivial now.

He had accepted his fate. _I'm sorry Sonia, _he thought to himself, _it looks like I won't be able to show you the wonders of the amusement parks in hell. My life in this mortal realm is coming to a close._

_Maybe another time._

Then eternal darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Sonia stood at the deck of the ship. Leaning on the railing, she watched the waves, lost in thought. _Mmmmm..._

Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Souda. Smiling, she greeted him. "Hello!"

"Hey there." said Souda. He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, you okay? Going back to the... world and all, y'know? S'just wondering..." he muttered.

"Is that what you're so worried about?" laughed Sonia, but her merriment quickly faltered. "... I think it will be hard. For all of us. But we can't keep running from the past." she whispered.

"O-of course!" stammered Souda. "I just... hope everyone else will be okay. The comatose ones." Souda stopped for a moment, then rapidly said, "Do you think they'll still be in despair when they wake up?"

"... That I cannot say." murmured Sonia. "But I believe that they will be just fine, if we're okay. Don't you hope so?"

"Y-yeah. You're right." said Souda. "... I'll be going now then. Take care."

"You too." she said, as she was left to her own thoughts. _Everything is going to be fine now, right? All that's left is for the comatose students to wake up..._

She looked at the sky, clutching her chest. _So why do I have this sinking feeling that everything's gone wrong?_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_Thank you for sticking with this story until its inevitable conclusion! This was a rather fun side project for me, and I'd like to share some of my thoughts on it._

_When first penning this, I was considering the if I should even introduce an OC. I usually dislike OC's myself, but after much deliberation I realized I needed a representative from the Future Foundation. And thus, our good friend Alex was born~!_

_I was hoping to focus on Hinata and Owari more, but unfortunately I ended up pushing them to the sidelines in favour of the others. The same could be said for Togami and Kirigiri. Hopefully the interactions I did include were satisfactory though!_

_Some people wonder where my irrational hatred of Hagakure even comes from. Long story short: Awesome Ishimaru died, useless sack of shit Hagakure survived. That's all._

_Thanks again for reading this! I hope I can continue writing Everyday Life at Hope's Peak for a long while, and hopefully you enjoy that as well!_

_Until the next chapter/new story!_

_~Vineron~_


End file.
